Adventure Series (Mega Drive)
Adventure Series is a SEGA Genesis/Mega DriveThomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Guardiana video game developed by Malibu Interactive and published by THQ in 1993. Players can pick between five engines to play with: Thomas, Percy, Toby, James and Duck. They can also colour in the engines and give the engineer a name. The colour of the engineer in the colouring in effects the colour of his sprite in-game. It has three different skill levels for three modes; Game, Explore and Race. The game is narrated by American Software programmer Craig Ewert. Characters Playable Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Duck Non-playable Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie or Clarabel Music The original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends theme tune is played at the title screen. This game featured music from series 1, 2 and 3. Various sound effects include a whistle, puffing, braking, different tones of a selection (e.g. starting a race) "ding" and a "fill" effect while colouring the engines. Most of the music however is unable to be looped except in the Race game. Starting the Game The player must pick an engine from Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck or James. The player can start straight away with Thomas, or colour-in any engine. In the colouring-in, they can choose what colour their engineer's clothes are by colouring them in on the picture. There is an opportunity to name the engineer after the player's own name, or pick from some of the names provided. All of these include: Amy, Andy, Ann, Bill, Bob, Brenda, Brian, Brittany, Carlos, Chris, Dan, Dave, Elizabeth, Emily, Eric, Jasmine, Jason, Jeff, Jennifer, Jessica, Jim, John, Jose, Joey, Julie, Kathy, Karen, Kevin, Kim, Laura, Linda, Lindsey, Lisa, Maria, Mark, Mary, Matt, Melissa, Michelle, Miguel, Mike, Nancy, Peter, Rob, Sam, Sarah, Scott, Stephanie, Steve, and Tim. You must also select a skill level of easy, medium or hard. Modes Game To find the correct rolling stock and take them to the designated station (any station in easy mode). Once complete, Sir Topham Hatt will make a comment on speed and memory, and a score will be tallied. The rolling stock are flat trucks (flatbeds), mine trucks (Troublesome Trucks), log trucks, gravel trucks (also Troublesome Trucks), passenger carriages (coaches; Annie or Clarabel) and flat trucks carrying a shape of varying quantity or colour. The stations featured are Cronk, Barrow, Crewe, Knapford, Dryaw, Maron, Elsbridge, Shiloh, Brendam, etc. If the job is finished in 0 or 1 minute, the player will be congratulated by James, Edward, Thomas, Gordon or Henry and told that Sir Topham Hatt wants to see them. Race To race to the finish line before the other engine reaches it, the player must keep up with their skills and speed. For example, pick up up-arrow hot air balloons and sweets but watch out for branches, down-arrow hot air balloons and other engines. The first race is against Toby, the second race is against Percy, the third race is against Duck, the fourth race is against James, and the fifth race is against Thomas. (The characters often switch around depending on the engine the player chooses at the start) Winning against three engines will give the player a silver medal and winning against all five will give the player a gold medal and end the game. Explore The chance to explore the maps from "Game" and "Race" without a timer and points. Players can pick up loose trucks or coaches and take them anywhere. Trivia * Despite this game being released exclusively in North America, it is not region-locked, and will play on the international version of the SEGA Genesis, the SEGA Mega DriveProtected Games list - Guardiana. * A picture of Sir Topham Hatt seen in the "Congratulations", "Well Done" and "Come back and play again soon!" screens from the Race and Info mode are from Trouble in the Shed. * The picture for the Game mode is a modified Ertl Thomas pulling a Troublesome Truck to a station for the Fat Controller, the picture for Race is the scene where Edward is trying to rescue James from the second series episode, Old Iron, and the picture for Explore is simply a point-of-view of an engine coming out of a tunnel. * A few themes have been used: ** During the Game mode intro, the busy station theme is played. ** During the Game and Explore modes, part of Henry's theme is played. ** During the Race mode intro, part of Gordon's theme is played. ** During the Race mode, a modified version of Edward's theme is played. ** When races are lost, part of Sir Topham Hatt's theme is played. Goofs * Crewe, Shiloh and Barrow are depicted as stations on the North Western Railway, but Shiloh is a Culdee Fell Railway station and Crewe and Barrow are not even on Sodor. * In this game, Knapford, Brendam, Dryaw, Maron and Elsbridge stations look inaccurate to their true appearances in the TV series. * In the front view shots of the engines, Percy, Duck and James have the same front view sprite as Thomas, but recolored and with different faces. * James, Percy, Toby and Duck's in-game sprites are missing their numbers. * When Duck and Annie or Clarabel are facing left, their sprites are mirrored, meaning Duck's "GWR" lettering and Annie or Clarabel's name are mirrored as well. * On Duck's back-angle sprite, the side of his running board changes from black to red. * James is depicted with a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement, his tender is too short and has four wheels and his wheels are red. * In the Race mode picture, James has Thomas' happy face. * On the "Pick an Engine" and "Colouring your Engine" screens, as well as the in-game sprites, all the engines share the same face. * On the "Pick an Engine" and "Colouring your Engine" screens, Duck is missing his GWR lettering. * Percy's colour-in picture shows him with a single coupling rod. * The sprite and sound effect for using the engines' whistles is exactly the same for all engines including Toby. * On the "Coloring your Engine" screens, Thomas, James and Toby do not have coupling hooks. * None of the in-game sprites are fully animated. * Toby's in-game sprite has no buffers on his front or back ends. He is also missing the bell on the top of his roof. * Thomas, James and Duck's in-game sprites are missing their whistles. * James' happy face seems to resemble Henry's. * Duck's happy face seems to resemble Edward's. * James' sad and shocked faces are shared with Percy. References he:סדרת ההרפתקאות (מגה דרייב) Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Merchandise Category:North America only games